1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool assembly with magnetic securing device, and more particularly, to a hand tool assembly with a magnetic securing device to prevent the object from slipping from the hand tool assembly.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
A slip-resistant magnetic sheath is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,882, and comprises a hollow sleeve that can be fit onto the screwdriver's shank. A magnetic part positioned at least on one end of the hollow sleeve, provides auxiliary attraction to improve the connection between the shank and the screw with a fastening rim and groove set correspondingly on the sleeve of the magnetic sheath and the shank. The groove allows the fastening rim to move within a pre-set distance so that the magnetic sheath can slide within certain distance and not fall off the shank. The invention installed on an electrical screwdriver can effectively address the slipping problem caused by shocking. The forceful magnetic attraction of the magnetic sheath can prevent the screws from slipping and therefore improve working efficiency.
However, there is no proper anti-slip device located between the magnetic sheath and the shank, so that when the magnetic sheath is slidably mounted to the shank, the magnetic sheath may slip along the shank. Although the magnetic part is snugly connected with the magnetic sheath, the magnetic part may be disengaged from the magnetic sheath during rotation of the magnetic part. The magnetic sheath has a smooth outer surface which is not convenient for the user to grape it firmly.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool assembly with a magnetic securing device to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.